1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guides for bandsaw blades and more particularly, to a device for precisely guiding and stabilzing the typically horizontal cutting segment of a continuous bandsaw blade in a horizontal cutting plane as the bandsaw blade is driven on the spaced-apart blade drive wheels of a bandsaw. In a preferred embodiment the guide for bandsaw blade of this invention is characterized by a pair of blade supports provided in spaced-apart relationship with respect to each other inside the orbit of the bandsaw blade for receiving the bandsaw blade. Each blade support includes a pair of typically vertically adjustable top and bottom guide brackets mounted on a typically vertical support post and a selected number of carbide blade guide blocks or discs are secured on the top guide bracket and the bottom guide bracket, respectively, of each blade support. As the bandsaw blade is driven in an orbit, the blade is continually fed between each top and bottom set of blade guide blocks or discs, which guide and stabilize the cutting segment of the bandsaw blade in a horizontal cutting plane between the blade supports. A rotatable, typically horizontally-adjustable blade guide wheel is provided on the bottom or top guide bracket of each blade support for engaging and maintang the bandsaw blade in the horizontal configuration between the blade guide blocks as pressure is applied to the cutting edge of the bandsaw blade between the blade guide wheels. The top and bottom guide brackets of each blade support can be typically vertically adjusted on the corresponding slotted support post to accommodate the bandsaw blade at a desired cutting height. While the guide assembly described above is set up for guiding and stabilizing a horizontal cutting blade segment, the assembly can equally well be set up to guide and stabilize a vertical cutting blade segment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bandsaws are typically characterized by a bandsaw motor and blade combination which is operated to drive a flexible, continuous, serrated blade in an orbit or path for cutting a variety of materials including lumber, wood stock, metals, ceramics and plastics. Because the bandsaw blade is typically trained around a pair of spaced-apart blade drive wheels, the cutting plane of the orbiting bandsaw blade may be vertical plane or horizontal, and a mechanism must be provided which guides the cutting segment of the vertical blade through the horizontal or vertical path of travel. Moreover, because the blade is thin and flexible it is subject to extensive vibration and distortion during the sawing operation, which could result in an uneven cut in the workstock if the bandsaw blade is not adequately stabilized in the horizontal or vertical cutting plane. Accordingly, blade guiding or stabilizing mechanisms are a well-known expedient in the bandsaw art.
Typical of such bandsaw blade guiding mechanisms is the "Band Saw Guide and Cleaner" described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,076, dated Dec. 13, 1960, to Victor Debs. The Debs band saw guide is characterized by a support track having a pair of parallel vertical blade guide arms slidably and adjustably suspended from the support track. A blade guide bracket is provided on the extending bottom end of each blade guide arm and each includes a pair of blade contacting elements between which is inserted the bandsaw blade, the cutting portion of which spans the blade guide brackets in a vertical cutting plane. A lubricating roller provided on each blade guide bracket engages the non-cutting edge of the bandsaw blade and discharges a coolant or lubricant on the driven blade as the blade passes through the blade guide bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,862, dated Oct. 25, 1966, to Joseph J. Foley, discloses a "Bearing for Power Band Meat Saw" for stabilizing a power meat saw blade which extends for reciprocation through a slot provided in a meat cutting table. Two of the bearings are used to stabilize the blade and include a first bearing housing supported above the table surface and a second bearing housing provided beneath the table. A roller bearing provided in each bearing housing contacts the non-cutting edge of the vertical blade and stabilizs the blade as meat is pressed against the cutting edge of the reciprocating blade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,647, dated Oct. 20, 1970, to Albert D. Mills, discloses an "Apparatus for Mining Vibration in Band Sawing Machines" in which a pair of support arms extends between a pair of vertically-spaced drive pulleys, upon which is trained a continuous bandsaw blade. A blade guide assembly provided on the extending end of each support arm receives the blade and carbide inserts are fitted in the blade guide assemblies for contacting the opposite surfaces of the blade and miniizing vibration of the cutting segment of the blade between the blade guide assemblies as the blade is driven on the drive pulleys. A "Self-Adjusting Roller Guide" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,536, dated Feb. 22, 1972, to Carl J. Alexander. The Alexander roller guide includes a yoke having a first leg fitted with first and second guide rollers disposed in perpendicular relationship with respect to each other for contacting a surface and the non-cutting edge, respectively, of a bandsaw blade. A third roller provided on a second leg disposed parallel to the first leg normally engages the first roller but can be moved from engagement therewith to facilitate inserting the bandsaw blade between the opposing first and third rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,968, dated Feb. 26, 1980, to Joseph P. Miranti Jr., discloses a "Mobius Strip Bandsaw Blade" characterized by a continuous bandsaw blade having a selected length and constructed in the form of a Mobius strip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,381, dated Nov. 26, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,910, dated Apr. 25, 1995, both to Kenji Ohnishi, et al., describe a "Vibration Prevention Device for Bandsaw Machines" characterized by a guide arm adapted for guiding a bandsaw blade from a horizontal configuration to a vertical cutting configuration by engaging both surfaces of the bandsaw blade. A roller provided on the guide arm urges the bandsaw blade against the guide arm or against an opposing second roller to prevent vibration of the driven blade.
An object of this invention is to provide an adjustable guide for stabilizing the cutting segment of a continuous bandsaw blade in a selected cutting plane.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable guide having carbide guides and adjustable blade guide rollers for stabilizing the cutting segment of a driven bandsaw blade in a horizontal or vertical cutting plane.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a guide for a bandsaw blade, which guide is characterized by a pair of blade supports provided in spaced-apart relationship with respect to each other inside the orbit or path of a continuous, driven bandsaw blade, adjustable blade guides provided in the blade supports and a pair of adjustable blade guide rollers or wheels contacting the blade, for stabilizing the cutting segment of the bandsaw blade in a horizontal or vertical cutting plane between the blade supports.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a guide for stabilizing the cutting segment of a bandsaw blade in a horizontal cutting plane, which guide is characterized by a pair of spaced-apart, slotted blade supports and a pair of slotted top and bottom guide brackets provided on each blade support for receiving the bandsaw blade, which guide brackets can be vertically adjusted on the respective blade supports and seat replaceable and adjustable guides and adjustable, rotatable guide wheels, for accommodating the bandsaw blade at a selected cutting height.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a guide for orienting a cutting segment of a continuous driven bandsaw blade in a horizontal cutting plane and stabilizing the cutting segment of the bandsaw blade in the horizontal cutting plane, which bandsaw blade is characterized by a pair of slotted vertical support posts provided in spaced-apart relationship with respect to each other inside the orbit of the driven handsaw blade adjacent to the bandsaw blade; a pair of top and bottom guide brackets provided for vertical adjustment on each support post; a selected number of replaceable carbide blade guide blocks or discs secured on the top guide bracket and on the bottom guide bracket, respectively, of each blade support post, with the driven bandsaw blade fed between each top and bottom set of blade guide blocks, which serve to guide and stabilize the cutting segment of the bandsaw blade in a horizontal cutting plane between the blade support posts; and a horizontally-adjustable, rotatable blade guide wheel provided on the top or bottom guide bracket of each blade support post for engaging and maintaining the driven bandsaw blade in linear alignment between the blade guide blocks or discs as pressure is applied to the cutting edge of the handsaw blade.